


demand

by tsukkikafleur



Series: five things sanji does [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Roronoa Zoro Is Whipped, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkikafleur/pseuds/tsukkikafleur
Summary: Sanji sometimes demands too many things.The thing is, he exceeds another level of demanding when it comes to Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: five things sanji does [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	demand

Sanji sometimes demands too many things. He always begs Luffy for not stealing others’ food, leaving the worth-a-week-stocks empty for at least ten times a day, or using the cutlery like any other human do whenever they eat. For Usopp, Sanji always depends on him to get rid of any freaky bugs that he encounters, he sometimes tells Usopp to shut up for good whenever he starts spurting nonsense, or he expects him to help him babysitting Luffy in the galley. Well of course he never demands something from the girls nor from Chopper, those three are the sanest in the crew and he doesn’t have heart to trouble them anyway.

And Zoro.

Even the heartless Nami sometimes takes a pity on him. It so extremes to the point that she offers Zoro a fair share of money to buy the cheapest brand of sake whenever they go the town. Zoro will sulk, yet he still grabs the opportunity he rarely gets.

The thing is, Sanji exceeds another level of demanding when it comes to Zoro, though it starts kind of late. No one remember when exactly Sanji’s behaviour towards him changed, it just happens.

Sanji always yells and ushers Zoro to take a bath every night, clearly hates him for initially taking a bath once a week. He will tell him to do his chores while bathing, to change to his clean pair of clothes after that. And Sanji doesn’t let him to drink while watching the ship. Every morning he wakes him up like there are enemies pop up somewhere in Merry. He kicks, he grunts, he mutters about photosynthesis, blah blah blah. Then Sanji always finds reasons to correct his etiquette while eating, comments about him being awfully similar to Luffy from day to day, and he always commands Zoro to help him doing the dishes.

It gets worse when they’re in the middle of battles. Or when they’re fighting on the deck. Or when he just wants to pick a fight.

Zoro needs his drink.

* * *

Though Zoro isn’t stupid.

He realizes that Sanji rarely demands anything for his own good. It’s all for them.

Also for him.

* * *

It’s late when Zoro hears the stairs creaking under someone’s weight. He smells tea and food he doesn’t recognize. Sanji appears in crow nest within a minute.

He knows Sanji comes with something on his sleeve. But Zoro just gratefully accepts the food in silent. Sanji doesn’t lit his cig.

It doesn’t take long to Sanji for finally speaking.

“Do I bother you?”

Zoro nearly misses it, Sanji speaks quietter than the winds. “You do.”

He hears Sanji lets out his breathes.

“Do you want me to stop, marimo?”

This time Zoro takes his time to steal a glance. This night is relatively warm, yet Zoro doesn’t fail to notice that Sanji looks tense and quiver.

Does he want Sanji to stop?

Zoro chews and swallows the first piece of Sanji’s croquette. He offers the last piece to Sanji.

“Do what you like,” Zoro shrugs. “You aren’t you if you don’t bother me anyway.”

Sanji takes his offer. 

Zoro isn’t dreaming when he sees Sanji's face lights up a little and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> really, i love zosan's dynamic too much it hurts.


End file.
